Story From The East
by Aru Hasegawa
Summary: Netherlands found some unexpected things in the far east that might change him and his country forever. Warn : OOC, OC, and bad summary.
1. Chapter 1 Moonlight Serenade

Summary : Netherlands found some unexpected things in the far east that might change him and his country forever. Warn : OOC, OC, and bad Summary.

A/N : Hi everyone ^ ^ I finally upload a story! *right -_-* please forgive the crappy english _ Btw, this is an Netherlands x Female!Indonesia (OC) so if you don't like it please make a good use of the x button on the top of your internet browser :)

Disclaimer : I hope I own Hetalia, but Himaruya Hidekaz is the one who owns it and I'm not wealthy enough like disney or Bill Gates so I can't buy it from him :/

Other Notes : The story sets in Indonesia, around 1602 to 1800 or so before France took over Netherlands. The Company is VOC or Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie, similiar like EIC/East Indie (or Indian?) Company in Pirates of The Caribbean *yeah, cool movie* but its Netherlands's. And if you don't know Indonesia, go google it :| *seriously?*

expecting Reviews! Pretty please..?

* * *

Chapter 1, Moonlight Serenade.

Sunda Kelapa Harbor, Batavia.

Sunny without clouds, the temperature's quite normal for a tropical country like this. But the young man standing alone in the harbor seems disagree, he thinks this kind of weather is not normal for him in this time of year. Not surprising, the never went to any tropical country before.

"How annoying." A clear, deep, and low male voice breaks the afternoon silence in the harbor. The people from the company are supposed to be welcoming him arrive here today, but he don't see anybody here since he first catch a glimpse of this island.

He's holding a smoking pipe in his right hand, while his left hand carrying a bag. Usually he wears a blue and white scarf, but in an island like this, it's best to wear the simplest clothing as possible. Now he's wearing the usual linen shirt and short capes. He just transferred here by his boss that convinces him about this island being important for their economy.

He sighs and wipes his sweat from his bare forehead, his eyebrows twitching from his suppressed anger. It's no use for him to get angry now; it's just wasting his energy. He's here to observe his boss's new project of trading company, not to lecture a group of indiscipline idiots.

And besides, he is as impatient as ever. It's like only been 5 or 6 minutes since he went down from the ship, so he tries to calm down now and decide to wait a little bit longer. He looks around, only sand, bushes and coconut trees. Then, he sees something else.

Not something, someone, a little girl to be exact. She wears some kind of brown and black dress with a long tight skirt, peeking from behind one of the trees. Her brown eyes widened as the man sees her, she take a step behind.

The man just standing quietly, kind of worried that he might scare the little girl off. But he can't take his eyes off her face; he never met anyone with that kind of dark deep brown eyes before, sad yet enchanting. Her long black wavy hair falls behind her shoulder. She has skin with the color of flawless brown, covered by the shadow of the tree.

Staring at each other for quite a long time, the man wonders how he looks like in the little girl's eyes. Is she afraid of him? He is a complete stranger that she never expects to be here in this island, her home. Or maybe it's curiosity that reflects from the little girl's eyes? The man couldn't read her facial expression.

Then again, her face is not like any girl the man has ever seen. Maybe that's how the people in this island look like, he'll found out soon enough, or maybe she's just different in the man's eyes only…

Footsteps of horses echo in the air, a carriage driven by a man in uniform moves out of the bushes. It's about time anyway, the man sighs in relieve. He turns to look at the carriage, at the same time, the little girl behind the tree run and leave behind no traces of her appearance in the beach that day.

* * *

The Company's Headquarters, Batavia.

"Have you taken a look around already, Netherlands?" A tall man with aura of superiority sits behind a dark wooden desk full with piles of papers. "Is that all you can say to me after you make me wait for a quite long time, Governor?" Netherlands is no doubt the man that was waiting in the harbor, he still holding his smoking pipe and now sits in front of the Governor's table.

The all-mighty Governor lifts his eyebrows, "Oh really? I can tell you that this is my territory, Netherlands." He stands up, pointing at the large scale map of an archipelago hanging in the wall behind his seat. "This is not your home. The Company stands with our own army and even our own currency. Our works already full of trouble even without you, so don't mind a ten or fifteen minutes delay in your schedule. "

Netherlands don't really care about all the dirty politics that the Governor runs in this territory of his, "I don't interested in your big-talks, I'm here to observe and give an evaluation of your leadership in this Company. Then I can come back to my motherland and tell the boss to kick you out of this business." He says calmly.

A strained smile appears in the Governor's face, "Have you met the natives here, Netherlands? Maybe you can understand our problem if you see them. They just pathetic, greedy, primitive groups of people that can't understand the law!" He pounds the table with his fist.

"Really?" Netherlands decides that it would be best for him to stay low in this native citizen problem. The Governor is best known for his hard and sometimes violence methods, of course the citizen have some problems with him.

* * *

Batavia Streets.

After a short tour in the headquarters, Netherlands decides to take a walk alone in the streets. It's not like anyone will bother to even look at him, the natives always turn their face when he stares at them. He can see that they are intimidated by the presence of newcomers.

Its dawn, the streetlights—most of the big city roads are built by The Company—in both sides of roads shines. The lone Netherlands walks the street, unaware of the directions. He doesn't really mind if he's lost, he needs his time alone.

The road he's walking in now leads to some kind of City Park with a small lake, surrounded by shade trees and tall grass. For a moment, Netherlands astonished by this, his view of this island has changed so many in just a single day. There is something else about these once isolated isles and its natives.

Even though it's not late night yet, the streets are empty. Only some night watchmen patrol around the area. Netherlands pull his pipe from his shirt pocket, and then he realizes that he didn't bring any matches. He groans and splits off his pipe again, put it back in his pocket.

He walks through the tall grass and his back lean to one of the biggest tree in the park; put his both hands in his pocket. Netherlands now feel so strange, far away from the things he know the most in his homeland, he now an unwanted outsider here.

He looks up in the sky and whispers, "God… What do you want me to do here?"

Then he freeze in his place, a soft, unusual voice came from the lake. A woman, possibly a girl, sings some kind of a song. Netherlands can't understand the language, but the song flows beautifully, high and low, long and short notes connect to each other, until it stops at the lowest and the longest one.

There, sitting on the grass, the little girl with her long wavy black hair lets his feet touches the surface of the lake. There, under the moonlight, Netherlands sees her for real, this time.

* * *

City Park, Batavia.

The same girl, with the same brown eyes, Netherlands never thought he will see her again after her appearance in the beach this afternoon. The girl can see him too now; she widened her eyes, just like what she does when she first saw him. "You…" she speaks.

"Do I know you?" He gives out a soft yet strict expression. "You don't know me." Her accent sounds weird in Netherlands's ear, she used some weird pronunciations. "But I know you." She says with a straight face, and a look that can be interpreted as hatred.

"You are one of the people from The Company. You take what you want; you use us to fulfill your own needs. You are torturing people that don't want to follow your… rules. Just like that other man, he too, has only brought us nothing but pain and misery."

Netherlands can't help but being startled, the girl says it all with her cold facial expression. Moreover, she's giving the impression that all this time under The Company's administration, she has suffers many sorrow and agony because of them. "Who's the other man? You mean the Governor?" he finally gathers his strength back and manages to ask a question.

The girl hesitates for a moment, "Not him… The other man comes before him; he wages war and makes us miserable, he takes what he wanted here and goes away…" Netherlands know that she's talking about him now.

It's Netherlands himself that manages to drive him away from this isle; it was a close and direct combat in the open sea. "That's right; I'm the one that makes him go away." Hearing his words, the girl squint her eyes in disbelief, "You are no different from him." She speaks. "Well, do you know me?" He replies.

There was a long pause before the brown eyed girl finally answers, "I don't know." "Then let me properly introduce myself." Netherlands lifts his hand, "Netherlands."

The girl stands on her feet, she stares at Netherlands's face with confusion. What does this man want from her? "The other man, he called me Indie."

* * *

Somewhere on the open sea.

An army of ships moves towards a group of isles, in one of the biggest ship, a blonde haired man looking through his telescope. The wind blows, and on the top of the ship, the Union Jack waves in serenity. The blonde haired man puts down his telescope, "We're close."

* * *

Some other notes :

-The song that Indie's singing was a song for gamelan orchestra, the notes in the song are mostly connected so the singer (or, a 'Sinden') must be trained well and have a very (very) long breath. It's Javanese *as far as I know* traditional music :) [No, it's not Indonesia Raya.]

Last Words :

Bali is IN Indonesia, and Barrack Obama only stayed in Indonesia for 3 years.

Feel free to correct me _ too many notes, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2 The AngloDutch Java War 1

A/N : Hi there ^ ^ I had the feeling that this 2nd chapter will be crappy :P sorry if you agreed then, I tried... Btw, I have dediced that Indie will be a nation with puberty identity crisis and Malaysia will be pair with England (author : *killed by iggybeam and angry indonesian mob*)

Kidding of course. Indie will be in some kind of amnesia and forget who she is or where she came from, and the part about Malaysia is not a joke.

Anyway, this Anglo-Dutch Java War really happened in 1810-1811 when Netherlands was already part of First French Empire. So I simply make Francis, Netherlands, and Arthur escaped from Europe! Get it? *-_-*

More war-related scene in the next chapter, this one is mainly France flirting with Indie. (Not really)

Notes :

-Buitenzorg is Bogor, yes. Oh and the Governor is Janssens in this fanfic, not Daendels. :)

-I laughed at the first point from 1783 Treaty of Paris for England & Dutch, about "Declaration of peace, and forgetfulness of past problems" so I made this Treaty of Paris scene. *like anyone cares*

-Malaysia and Indie's grandfather is no other then Majapahit, his kingdom even reached Philippines!

-Again-Sorry for OOC-ness T_T

* * *

Chapter 2, The Anglo-Dutch Java War : Escape From Europe.

"From now on, you'll be under France's administration…" _Shut up._

"We've been losing so far, you know this is our only chance…" _Shut the hell up._

"We're currently having major downfall in our economy after our last war…" _You know I hate it._

"We must work with them…" _I hate it when someone tells me what to do._

* * *

The Anglo-Dutch Wars

-Treaty of Paris-

His only hope now is that all of this formality crap can end fast. Netherlands didn't know that England was always been this full-mouthed.

"Well, I hope you can keep your promise, Netherlands." The words coming out from England's mouth makes him sick. "I will take control of some of your colonies…" "With exceptions." He stared coldly into England's eyes. "Yes, I don't mind." England grins.

"Besides, I know you've been relying on France for some time now."

"Don't even remind me."

England laughed, "Right, that's just giving me more reason to hate you. But lucky for you, I've had enough problems already." "Yeah, good luck with that." Netherlands stand from his seat and walks away.

"You know that sooner or later we will meet again in the battlefield." Again, England's words are just making him angrier. "I'll wait for that day to come." Then the fallen Netherlands steps out of the door, leaving England, and perhaps what's left of his respect for him behind.

* * *

Buitenzorg

Netherlands sighed, sitting on one of the seat in the conference room. After all the commotion in Europe, he decides to come here. _Maybe my one and only fortress of solitude_, he whispers to himself. Escape to once-deserted faraway island does seem like a good idea when you're a nation stuck in a hundred years war.

This is the new governor's home, a small city near Batavia. The Company itself has already disbanded because of financial problems. Not surprising, he knew this will happen anyway. And, this new governor is transferred here because of his incapability of defending Cape Colony.

"What's in your mind?" a soft, child-like voice breaks the silence. Netherlands turns his head to see her. And there she is, standing in front of him in her usual dress and with her usual curious brown eyes, staring at him.

"….Nothing." He replied, pretending to give the impression that he's feeling disturbed by her presence. Which is very stupid and even Netherlands himself will wonder why in the world he did that. But she's just standing still, clearly doesn't believe his denial.

He looks away, try to avoid her stare; she raises her eyebrows. He doesn't know why but Netherlands always having strange feelings when she stare him continuously. Then, after he heard her footsteps walking away, Netherlands turns again just to see her sitting beside him now.

"What-? How did you do that?" Netherlands said in disbelief. "I met a little girl in the street yesterday." She says, ignoring Netherlands. "She cried, asking everyone about her parents. She said she came from across the sea." They don't usually talk much, so Netherlands surprised when she telling him about her day like this. "But no one understands what she was saying."

"So… You helped her?" Netherlands finally said. "Yes. But what I can't understand is that why I can talk to her normally?" "You can understand what she said?" She turns to look Netherlands in the eyes; he freezes because of the sad and confused look in her face.

"What does that mean? And how can I even understand your language? Netherlands?" He knows where this conversation will lead, and he already spends many years since they first met to avoid this talk. "It's normal, don't let it bothers you." He replied and stands up from his seat.

Before she can say another word, a (middle-aged, maybe) man enters the room. He has long blonde hair and sly smile in his face; he wears a rather fancy military uniform. "There you are, Netherlands. I was kind of surprise when they said that you're…. Oh, I'm sorry did I bother you both?" He says after he saw the girl.

"What are _you _doing here, France?" Netherlands shouted at him. "You don't know? I was fighting Brits in India before the Treaty of Paris." "But you're supposed to be in Europe right?" "Oh let the old man does his job." Netherlands pretty sure he knows who French was talking about.

"Besides, I was going to prepare my trip back to Europe before I heard the news from our troops in the west island." "What news?" France take a glance at the girl that sits beside Netherlands, "My, where did you found her Netherlands? I know it; I always thought that you have a rather delightful taste of women."

France walks avoiding Netherlands hand that tried to strangle him, then he take out a red rose out of his pocket (somehow he always carrying one of these), and give it to the brown-eyed girl. "May I have the honor of knowing your name, _mon amour_?"

"What—" Netherlands grabbed France's back collar with one hand and pull him away from her, "What's the news, France?" He says, lifting France few centimeters from the floor. "Hey—put me down, _merde_! Alright alright, the Brits are preparing to invade Java, or so I heard." Netherlands let go of his grip, "That does sound like him, alright let's get going then."

France sighs, "You know he already take over some point in Malacca right? You know he'll make his move anyway. And—""We don't have a chance to win this fight. I know." Netherlands says impatiently. "So are we still going to fight?" France asks, even though all the time he was looking at the girl with (what he thought as) his charming smile.

For a second there, Netherlands can't answer his question. Does he really want to do this? "Are you in doubt?" Again, the soft voice of hers breaks the silence. Their eyes met, "No I'm not." He replied. Then surprisingly, the girl gives out a small laugh. "You're such a bad liar." And just like that, Netherlands remembered why he wants to fight despite his small chance of winning.

* * *

Penang

Sand, coconut trees, bushes. Three things that lately he began to bored with. England stands in the edge of the beach, gazing at the south horizon with both hands fold in front of his chest. "So, what do you know about her?" He said to a little girl about half of his height standing beside him. "Not much… Only that she's my sister and she doesn't really know who she really is… For some reason."

"You never met her before?" England asks again. "Well… The first time was when our grandfather introduced her and my other siblings to me." "How many siblings do you have? Seriously." England sighs.

"Sir, the troops have been prepared." A man with navy uniform came from behind England and the little girl. "Good job Commodore." He replied. "Hey, are you two look alike?" He asks the girl again "Pretty much, yes."

England grins, "Then it won't be hard to find her right? I'm sure there are only a few people with such deep brown eyes and beautiful manners." Unaware of what he said just causes the girl blush slightly, England walks away. "It won't be long, wait for me." Now, remembering England's personality, the little girl just realized that what he said before might be just another form of his sarcasm. But strangely, she doesn't care…. For now.


End file.
